postman_pat_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Clifton
) |died= |gender= Male |nationality= British |occupation=Postman, Detective |title=*Postman Pat (Most commonly) *Patman Post *Postman Tap *Postman Fat *Postman Fap *Postman Cat *Postman Twat *The Beast of Greendale |parents=unknown |siblings=unknown |children=Julian Clifton |spouse=Sara Clifton |nickname=The Man in the Van |notable=* |friends=Everyone |enemies=Edwin Carbunkle Pat's Evil Twin |counterparts= }} Patrick Clifton more commonly known as Patman Post and Postman Tap but also as Postman Twat and The Beast of Greendale is a ginger penis-nosed postman from England who neglects his job and is a pain in the butt for the village of Greendale. His real name is Postman Pat but his name has been changed for your pleasure. Pat has starred in a TV show for many years, which shares his name. The show is in the style of Heroes and Bob the Builder. He is the eponymous protagonist of Seamus Lochgius' Patman Post series and appeared in YTP's like Postman Pat Goes Postal. Patman Post secretly hides naughty photos in his van. His favourite YouTube Poop characters are rumoured to be Hotel Mario, Spingebill, King Harkinian, Ganon, Link, Zelda, Gwonam, the Fat Controller and Thomas. He is one of those characters who regularly uses the O-Face. He may be a protagonist to many of his fans but others see him as a baby character. That's how he became a YTP celebrity. His nose grows whenever he tells a lie, so everyone can tell if he's smuggling cocaine into Greendale. Other Jobs Pat is also a detective who helped solve the murder of Julian Skeirr-Craugh. Criminal Acts MANY, MANY OF THOSE. And don't event get me started about PC Selby, cos he never solves any of these crimes. *He almost got arrested for Hot Driving. *He got into a road rage with Noddy. *In Postman Pat Goes Postal Newgrounds video he destroyed Greendale. *He knicked Mrs. Goggins' nickers ... I mean nicked Mrs. Goggins' knickers. Pardon my French. *He broke Granny Dryden's hearing aid. *He drove through the fields in his Post Bus putting everyone in danger. *He sabotaged the Reverend Timms' bicycle by cutting the brakes so he'd crash. *He insulted the children of Greendale once by calling them shit. *He is such a sore loser that whenever he failed a mission he would steal the SDS helicopter in a drunken rage. *He showed his hatred for Justin Bieber by beating him in a boxing match, crapping on his head and stealing Justin's money afterwards just so he would set them on fire. *He is known for his ad-libs which are often insulting to the villagers of Greendale. *One time, he grabbed the boobs of Dan vs character Hortense and was charged with sexual harassment by being sent to jail. *He lies about the Beast of Greendale all the time, basically because he himself is a beast. *He likes cheating on Sara by having affairs with other women. Most recently he had sex with Caitlyn Jenner and Ronda Rousey as well as Minnie Driver. *He purposely forgets his glasses. *He drives mostly while drunk on whiskey. *He once stole and crashed Ted Glen's lorry after Ted failed to keep a promise made by Pat to keep their porn habits a secret. *He also once expressed his hatred for delivering mail by painting his van with phallic images and swear words just to offend the villagers. *Whenever he is impotent during sex Pat goes insane and runs outside in the nude yelling obscenities just to disturb the neighbourhood. *He was once made so mad by the villagers that he threatened to paint a butt on the moon. Gallery Pat Clifton/Gallery Category:Characters